Love in a Dark and Hopeless Place
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #29! "Imagine meeting Dean in Purgatory and falling hopelessly in love with him." Dean X OC. Read and review!


**Author's Note-Supernatural imagine #29! I have no life, guys. I've written way too many of these. And I'm currently watching the new Walking Dead as I type new Supernatural fanfictions. Even more proof that I have no life. The fandoms have taken over.**

 **Disclamier: I don't own _Supernatural_ or the imagine. Just how I interpreted it and my OC.**

It was always dark in Purgatory. Haven hated it. She missed the sunshine. She wasn't even sure how she ended up in Purgatory! Humans weren't supposed to go to purgatory. Despite that, Haven felt a little lucky because the monsters had started to leave her alone. She'd heard whispers of another human and an angel showing up. Apparently, this human was someone very important. And angel was like a beacon, drawing the Leviathan away from Haven. She never let her guard down but she was glad to be able to rest a bit more at night.

She hadn't seen any monsters for what seem like days until a whole pack of Leviathan surrounded her. She held up her makeshift blade in a defensive position.

"So now you ugly suckers decide to show up," Haven growled. Without saying a word, the first one launched itself at her. She dug the blade into the beast's chest in an attempt to slow it down. Another one launched itself at her back. She drew her blade out the first and cut off the head of the second. Three more started to come after her when they were suddenly decapitated. She took care of the rest and was then met with the blade of the man who helped her. "Whoa! Calm down! I'm human!"

"Humans aren't supposed to go to Purgatory. So I'm sorry if I don't believe you," he growled. He had piercing green eyes, sandy brown hair, and chiseled features. His full lips were parted in a sneer. He was the most beautiful person (or maybe monster) that she'd ever seen.

"I-I don't know how I got here. I was on a hunt and then ended up here," she replied. His face softened.

"You're a hunter?" he asked. She frowned at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I told you I was human," she told him, slightly annoyed.

"I thought I was the only human here," he muttered to himself.

"You're the human the Leviathan have been talking about?" Haven asked. He nodded and stuck out a dirty hand.

"Dean Winchester." Haven shook his hands.

"Haven Cartwright," she replied. "I heard you brought an angel with you." Dean frowned and ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

"Damn. Yeah. His name is Castiel. He disappeared right after we got here. I've been looking for him." He looked over at her. "You haven't seen him, have you? Dark hair, blue eyes, about yea high?" He held his hand up to just a little shorter than himself. Haven shook her head.

"You're the first non-monster I've come across," she answered. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, Dean looking like he was trying to make a decision.

"Do you want to stick with me and help me find Cas?" he asked. Haven felt her stomach flutter as he pleaded with her with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Sure."

* * *

Haven and Dean had been traveling for days, looking for Castiel and getting to know each other. They got along really well and Haven was starting to feel something stronger than friendship. Despite how hard she tried not to, Haven fell hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester. Having been a hunter most of her life, she'd gotten very good at hiding her feelings. Until she ended up injured and delirious. Dean had managed to get them to a cave and made Haven as comfortable as possible.

"Come on, Haven Wake up," he pleaded. A Leviathan had tried to take a huge bite out of Haven's side, causing her to lose a lot of blood. He'd torn up his flannel to bandage the wound as much as he could.

"Can't...die," Haven mumbled. Dean was instantly at her side. It was the first she'd said since the attack. His stomach dropped when he realized she wasn't really with it.

"Come back," he whispered.

"Have to save Dean. Love Dean," she continued to mumble. He flushed for a moment but then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you, too, Haven."

* * *

A few days later, Have was well enough to walk for a while. When she couldn't, Dean would carry her on his back.

"Hey, Haven?" Dean asked as Haven was resting on his back one day.

"Yeah, Dean?" she mumbled tiredly. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"You said something the other night when you were out of it. I want to know if it's true." He felt her body tense.

"I was delirious. There's a good chance I was speaking gibberish."

"You said you had to save me and that you loved me. Were you telling the truth?" he asked. Haven buried her face against his shoulder, remaining silent. "Answer me or I'll drop you." Her head shot up.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm injured!"

"Are you ready to take that gamble?"

Damn you, Dean..."

"So it was true?" he asked quietly

"Yes," she said, just as quiet. Dean grinned but said nothing.

* * *

It wasn't long after that that they met Benny. He apparently had a way to escape Purgatory.

"We have to find Castiel first," Haven told the vampire. "Dean has been searching for him since he got here."

"We only have a short time before the portal closes. We better find your friend in that time," he answered.

Castiel had been found and so had the portal. Dean had absorbed Benny's soul and was preparing to follow Haven through the portal when Cas stopped.

"I can't go with you, Dean," the angel said firmly.

"Yes, you can! Just grab my hand!" Dean yelled. Castiel shook his head.

"It is a human portal. There is a chance it will not work," he replied.

"We have to try!"

"Goodbye, Dean."

* * *

Dean sat next to Haven. She felt awful that Castiel hadn't come through. Dean turned to her.

"Will you come with me to find Sam?" he asked.

"If you really want me to," she replied. He kissed her softly.

"I really do."


End file.
